


(Un)chained

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [54]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: A day in the life of a pet.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Absol (Pokemon)/Graena | Mightyena, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

James' whole body was aching. The smooth, wooden floorboards underneath his hands and knees had long grown uncomfortable, but he kept on moving, hyper aware of the steps next to him and the leather collar tight around his throat. Chains were jingling softly; the clicks of clawed paws following him close louder.

“Straighten out your back more, James,” said Master, his voice just the slightest bit rougher than normal. It still was enough to send a jolt through James’ limbs. His skin felt hot and too tight and he was painfully aware of how hard his cock was, probably leaving dripples of precum in its wake.

He didn’t answer directly, but simply tried to comply, straightening his back as much as he could. His shoulders pulled back and he had to compensate with his legs, thighs trembling a bit as he put more weight on them. His ass was on fire, the plug pushing deeper with the motion, and he was barely able to hold in the wanton moan that crawled up his throat. Taking in a deep breath, he moved on, careful not to look up, not to look at his Master.

Another round through the house followed. His knees were aching fiercely, his asshole stretched and burning; by the end of their walk, James had to clench around it so that it wouldn’t fall off. His Master would be displeased and he wanted to make him proud.

Still, when he saw the entrance to the living room, the starting point of their long walk, James nearly sighed with relief. Plush carpet replaced the hard wooden floor, making it a bit easier for him. His fingers dug into the plush - the clicking of claws smothered down to nothing, just the panting of two large Pokemon behind him.

Pulling a bit on the leash, his Master made him walk closeby until he sat down on the couch, legs spread a bit. Only now did James glimpse the hard line of his Master’s cock straining against the jeans he wore, and the sight had his knees buckle. Thankfully, his Master motioned him to sit, which hid this moment of weakness.

Biting his lips to not make a sound, James followed the order. Again, the plug dug deeper, the long swift of the attached tail pooling around his ankles as he sat back. Between his thighs, his cock stood firmly upright, swollen red and drooling. A ring sat snug around the base, the only thing keeping him from ejaculating on the spot.

It was pure torture, and James loved every moment of it, his face feeling hot and his skin flushed all over. Even breathing was a delicious chore right now.

Tomorrow, he knew, would be painful, but right now all he could think about was to please his Master. He could deal with the pain the next day; tomorrow, he would be just James again, and his Master would be his boyfriend Kevin, loving and attentive and helping him through it.

Right now, however, James delighted in being the third of Master’s faithful pets; the other two, Master’s Pokemon, settled on either side of James. Heat waved off of their bodies and James knew that they, too, were heavily aroused, which made his mouth water and his ass ache even more with anticipation.

“Well _done_ , James,” Master cooed, clapping his hands in approval before reaching forward. James saw the way Master’s cock shifted underneath the jeans. He almost preened when Master petted his head, but checked himself quickly - instead, he lowered his head bashfully to hide the smile. “You’re such a good boy, walking so beautifully. And you two, well done as well.”

The hand moved away and James watched with bated breath as Master first petted Miki, a beautiful Absol with pure-white fur, and then Hades, a full-black Mightyena. Both were panting and preening openly, tongues lolling and shifting in their positions. When James’ eyes went south, another jolt of arousal hit him as he saw their cocks unsheathed, glistening with moisture and angry-red in colour. Licking his lips, he hastily averted his gaze - already, he felt himself so close, but Master wouldn’t like it if he came untouched.

Well, not today he wouldn’t. _Sometimes_ Master loved to tease him like that, but he usually didn’t let the two Pokemon join for it.

James really should stop thinking about the different kinds of games they liked to play. Suppressing a shudder, he watched as Master gave the Pokemon a scratch. Miki let out a high-pitched whine, shifting yet again, cock dragging against the plush carpet.

“You did really well,” Master said, catching James’ attention immediately. He risked a quick look, breathing in slowly as he saw the heat in Master’s warm, brown eyes and the smile on his lips. “Well enough for a treat, maybe. What do you think?”

Knowing better than to say a word, James instead did his best to wiggle his stretched butt. The man-made tail attached to the plug was too heavy to properly wag, but the motion didn’t go unnoticed - the smile on Master’s lips stretched into a grin and he moved to pet and scratch James again.

“Yes, good boy, James. You’ll get a nice reward, well _done_.”

Five years before, James would’ve either laughed at those words, or punched the speaker. But then he’d met Kevin and fallen in love; Kevin, who patiently showed him what fun could be had, if only James let himself go. Now, he leaned into the touch, feeling as if his skin was set aflame, cock twitching eagerly at the words.

He was so turned on, it was painful.

Master went to tug on his leash, and James followed the pull, falling back onto hands and knees in front of him. Bending over, Master slid his hand across James’ arched back and between his ass cheeks - there, he idly pulled the plug out, leaving James wide open and shivering as his ass clenched around nothing but air. Master took his time lubing him up some more, slick fingers tracing the quivering ring of his hole and pushing inside, all the while James had to stare at Master’s crotch, cock straining against the cloth.

He wanted nothing as much as to lean forward and mouth on it, licking at the wet spot, but he knew he shouldn’t.

“Come here, boy. Hades, come over. Good boy,” Master murmured and Hades jumped up, stalking behind James. “You’ll be good to your brother, yes? That’s a boy. Up.”

Soft fur brushed against James’ thighs, and then he felt the Mightyena climb his rear, the moist tip of his erect cock sliding against his ass. For a moment Hades scrambled for purchase before his front legs hooked around James’ bare chest. Master watched them for a moment, his gaze heating up James’ skin even more, before shuffling back.

The familiar weight of the Pokemon had James panting. He could feel Hades’ warmth all over his body. Hot breathe at his neck, the panting and whining loud in his ears, cock nestled between James’ ass cheeks, Hades could no longer be ignored. This time, James couldn’t suppress the soft moan, eyes half-closed and mouth slightly open, and he heard Master’s laugh.

“Just a moment, James, there’s a good boy. Miki, come here. Up.” And with those words, the Absol moved to James’ front, placing both front paws on his shoulders. The weight was almost too much, now, as both Pokemon leant heavily onto him, but James did his best not to falter. The sight of Miki’s thick shaft right in front of him helped, and then the Absol shuffled closer, the heady, musky scent hitting James’ nose.

“Good, that’s good,” Master said, the rasp in his voice more pronounced. He was just as affected by this play as James was. “Good boys, Miki, Hades. So good. Wait, wait… have fun!”

With a bark and a yip, they obeyed, and James could only open his mouth fast enough as Miki thrust forward. The hot, moist Absol cock slid into his mouth with trained ease, the thick length swallowed down despite the lusty cry James gave. Behind him, Hades mirrored Miki’s move. Despite him wearing the butt plug for half a day, Hades’ cock still stretched him even more - the burn stung and tingled all the way up his back until both his toes and his fingers curled in pained pleasure as Hades pushed deeper into James’ ass.

Both Pokemon were clearly used to this constellation. Just as James was used to have both his ass and mouth filled with their cocks. The start was still a bit fumbly, with both large Pokemon searching for grasp and stability in their positions; a few shallow thrusts to make it fit, claws scraping against James’ naked skin, burning hot tongues licking at the sheen of sweat covering the trembling man.

And sitting on the couch, watching the three with dark eyes, was Master. He was leaning back, knees wide and one hand on his crotch palming his hard-on through the jeans. James could barely see him with Absol mounting his face, but here and there he caught glimpses: Master, who opened his pants. Master, his cock in hand, stroking. Master, red faced and panting as he pumped his meat in the same speed that Hades was fucking James’ ass.

It was hard to give him any more attention than the two Pokemon, however: for half a day, James had been in perpetual arousal and it didn’t took more than a few minutes of sucking off Miki while getting pounded by a grown Mightyena for him to messily come all over the carped. He ached all over, exhausted to the bone, and the only thing holding him upright were two Pokemon senselessly thrusting forward.

He knew, from experience, that it wouldn’t be over soon, and he loved it.

“Good boys,” he heard Master say again and again, heard the grunting and the moan in his voice as his body rocked forward and back. Miki’s cock slid against his tongue, tasting just as strong as it smelled, lips brushing against the budding knot at its base. His hands grasped almost desperately into the carped, searching for more hold, something, anything to keep him up, and then Hades leant, front legs readjusting.

James' scream ended up muffled by Miki’s cock, but scream he did as Hades buried impossibly deeper. His bulbous knot, before just bumping against the stretched ring of muscles with every thrust, pushed through, leaving a hot burn in place. He came yet again, in tandem with the Mightyena, who emptied himself deeply inside the human, his knot swelling even more.

Through the sharp, delicious pain, James only just noticed a similar attempt by Miki. He moved his head, cock sliding out just enough that Miki didn’t manage to knot his mouth, and then the Absol’s cum hit his tongue and the back of his throat as it pumped out of his cock.

James’ blood was roaring in his ears. Miki slumped down and then to the side, cock dragging thick cum with it. Swallowing, James instantly sucked in the air, coughing and bending down further. Hades, who was stuck to him, gave a soft whine, but right now James couldn’t deal with that.

He wanted to lie down and sleep for a week, but he couldn’t take his eye away from his Master instead, who was pumping his flushed cock with a concentrated, lustful expression while staring at James’ still-raised ass. With a soft grunt, he came last, slipping forward on his seat just in time to point his spurting cock right at James’ upturned face. One, two, three slow strokes later, James’ face was properly marked and Master spent, satisfaction in the air just as heavy as the scent of sweat and cum and sex.

“Gorgeous,” Master whispered as he let his eyes roam over his three pets, a smile tugging at his lips, and James knew that he would never love anyone as much as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**
> 
> The next chapter will contain some aftercare and fluff.
> 
> Prompt by Jackrabbit_96_15 and M!


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up and knew regret. It took a while to put a label on every aching part of his body - most of them felt like they were on fire. His knees seemed to be rubbed raw, his arms were shaky, his back at least fifty years his senior and his ass was simply Pain. With a shaky groan, he tried to turn into a more comfortable position, but there was none. Only more regret, which was why he tried to curl into a fetal ball of denial.

“Hey,” someone whispered and warm hands caressed his back and shoulders before an equally warm body pressed against his. Kevin hugged him close, kissing his shoulders and the back of his head, which made James feel a little bit better. “You okay?”

“No,” James replied, but in the same breath, he snuggled closer, eyes still closed. “I feel like death warmed over.”

“Hmh…” There was a smile in the hum and more small little kisses followed. “I did work you hard yesterday.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

James snorted and wiggled around, hissing at the painfull pull at his ass. It was late in the morning, the bright sun filtering through the curtains, and when he looked up, Kevin’s grin greeted him. Warm, hazel eyes in a kind face; he was beautiful, no matter the lines in the skin and the spots of grey creeping up in his hair.

But then, James too wasn’t the youngest anymore. He came about this lifestyle a bit late, making his body protest all the more.

“I love you, too, idiot,” James murmured and Kevin laughed and ducked down, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss on James’ mouth.

“Massage?” he offered and this time, James groaned with great appreciation.

“Yes, please!”

Thank goodness that he’d washed up before limping to bed. He loved Kevin, and he loved Miki and Hades, but they were always so messy with their spill. James didn’t want to move more than he needed, not today - but then, he wouldn’t have to. The day after their games, James never wanted for anything, and he greatly looked forward to this. Flopping onto his stomach, he felt the mattress dip as Kevin climbed out, catching a glimpse of the naked body of his partner as he made his way to the little desk to grab some oil.

“Sandalwood,” James called out, not caring that his voice sounded a bit whiny and a lot demanding. Another soft laugh and then Kevin brought the bottle over, showing James the label for inspection. Squinting at it, James nodded and flopped down a bit more, spread out like some bizarr starfish, face nuzzling into a soft pillow.

“And what does the prince want for breakfast when we’re done?” Kevin asked, and James wanted to kiss him, chase that warm, fond voice of his down his throat. Oil drizzled onto his back, quickly followed by the world’s most sensual hands.

“Pancakes,” James hissed and then he moaned, pressing his face fully into the pillow. Fuck, but Kevin had the best hands for this - strong fingers finding and digging out all of the kinks accumulated from the previous day. He wiggled his bum and felt how Kevin worked his way down there. Next-morning-massages were almost better than the sex prior.

“Butter or syrup?”

“Both.”

“I _really_ worked you hard, huh…” Slowly but surely, James felt human again. Each limb was given due attention and the back was worked twice before Kevin made him turn. James’ cock showed lazy interest for a moment, but his whole body was still wrung dry, and neither James nor Kevin commented on it. “If you want me to dial it down next time-”

“Hell no,” James said immediately, almost pouting at the thought. Sitting up was still a chore, but it was worth it as he gave Kevin a kiss. “Don’t you dare. I’m not that old. You are.”

“You do most of the work,” Kevin countered, but he smiled indulgently and helped him up. “Let’s wake the boys and have some breakfast. You can pick a movie while I’m cooking.”

Sighing, James leaned against his boyfriend, just enjoying the hug for a moment. “Do we have blueberries?”

“Everything for you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
